The Tissue Culture Core will serve all five projects in this program project. Many studies proposed in these projects will require cultured neuronal cell lines or primary neurons or glia. The Core has considerable experience in growing and maintaining different types of cells. Our cell culture inventory consists of over 1,700 cell lines, over 130 hybridoma cell lines that produce monoclonal antibodies to apolipoproteins, lipoprotein receptors, and other proteins, and over 90 cell lines transfected with constructs that express different isoforms of apolipoprotein E, amyloid precursor protein, tau, or huntingtin or variants of those proteins. An online version of the inventory is available to all projects for searching and requesting cell lines. The Core will prepare the media and reagents used in culture studies (Aim 1), provide and maintain the equipment required to prepare and grow neuronal cultures (Aim 2), assist in transfection of different cell lines (e.g., Neuro-2a, B103, C6, U87, HEK293T, and COS) with DMA constructs provided by investigators (Aim 3), assist in culturing primary neurons and glia (Aim 4), and help grow hybridoma cell lines for monoclonal antibody production and HEK293 cells for lentivirus production (Aim 5). The smooth operation of the Core and its assistance with many aspects of tissue culture studies are of fundamental importance to the successful outcome of the program project.